


Beware the Golden Lumber

by HinaSaku



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Moral Lessons, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rants, Some Humor, golden lumber, salty villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Claire has just bought golden lumber to decrease her farm work only for her to get yelled at. Based on what happens when you stupidly buy a bunch of golden lumber. Continuation depends on whether people like it or not.





	

"I really love this golden lumber fence, momma!" giggled Kira while Claire smiled. She, like her daughter, liked the golden lumber fence she had bought for a heck of a lot of money. It was worth it too. Now she didn't have to spend her time replacing the rotting pieces and could spend the rest of her time with her daughter and husband.

"I like it too, sweetheart." Miyako looked at her watch. It was time for her and Kira to be getting to bed, especially since they had to get up in the morning to get on the ship to go visit her parents in Zephyr Town. "Come on now. Let's go eat dinner and get to sleep. We have to get up early so we can go visit grandma and grandpa, okay?"

"Okay, mommy!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Mommy! Time to get up!" the young girl yelled as she shook her mother's shoulder.

"What?" The farmer looked at the clock and quickly got up. "Oh shi…uh…shoot! It's almost time for us to leave! Come on now, Kira. Wait, where's your dad?"

"Oh! Daddy went to be at his office today!" Kira sighed looking upset. "I wish daddy didn't have to work."

Claire knew how her daughter felt. She too wished that her husband, Trent, would accompany her to her hometown. Instead, he had to stay at work with Elli. She frowned at the thought of her husband being with her rival for two weeks. It was no big secret that Elli had a huge crush on her husband even before they were married. Popuri had told the farmer that there was a silly rumor going around that the young lady and the doctor were having a secret affair behind her back, but quickly stuck up for Trent by saying that it was not true and he would never do that to her. Still, that didn't prevent the blonde woman from worrying from time to time.

"If we hurry, we can see your father before we leave." Claire said turning to her little girl.

"Yeah!" The raven haired girl quickly dashed out of the door. The farmer laughed and followed her outside only to be greeted by an angry Lillia.

"Don't you know how to behave, young lady?" the pink haired woman shook her head with disapproval before leaving.

"What is she…"

Suddenly Rick showed up. "If your purpose was to insult us all, you've done a good job!"

"But what did I…" Rick, too, left before she could get a full sentence out of her mouth.

"What was that all about mommy?"

"I don't…" Miyako didn't finish her sentence because Barley showed up.

"Do you know why I'm mad?" he growled.

"Uh…" Miyako cast her eyes down at her daughter, just as confused as she was.

"You should, you know!" the old man left only for Saibara to show up next before Claire could chase after the old man.

"Young people these days are just no good!" and then he too left.

"What did I do?!" the blonde yelled after the old man.

"How can you do something like that to everybody!?" Duke came out of nowhere and yelled this at the confused farmer and left in an angry hurry. His wife, Manna, came next.

"Now this is quite the mistake you're making! I know everybody makes errors when they're young but this is really quite inexcusable! Why don't you wise up?"

Manna left and then Basil came along. It seemed as if everyone was in some sort of line to come and complain about whatever it was they were upset about.

"You have no excuse! It's an insult to Nature!" He left and then Anna came.

"I don't even know what to say about you…"

When she left, the blonde woman rolled her eyes. She never even liked Anna, so she really didn't care what she thought of her. Suddenly Thomas came along. Maybe he could tell her what was up.

"Of course everyone is mad at you! Its because of that Golden Lumber! If you respected any of us, you'd take it down now!" then the mayor left.

"What the…" Claire was angry. Not only had she missed the ship to take her to her hometown, she had also gotten yelled at over some dumb crap by almost everyone in town because they thought that she thought was better than everyone! If they wanted some golden lumber they could have just asked or saved up and gotten their own! And anyway, she needed that lumber because she was tired of replacing her lumber fence pieces.

"So that's why they were mad at you mommy!" Kira walked over to the golden lumber fence.

"This is gonna be a pain in the  neck to get all of this lumber up." sighed Claire as she picked up the first one.

"Don't worry! I'll help you mama!" her daughter answered cheerfully. The farmer nodded at her daughter and the two picked up the pieces of lumber although the young woman was raging on the inside. How dare they get upset at her! Did they not know how tired she was having to do all of this farm work by herself, with only the Harvest sprites (on some days) available to help her? It wasn't fair! She couldn't help that nobody else could afford it. Hell, she could barely afford it herself, but she mined herself to near death just to help pay it off! Gotz would pay for selling her that stupid gold lumber. She wished he had warned her about putting the stuff outside. Now because of him, everyone was mad at her, all of her gold lumber was useless now, and she would have to call her parents and explain the situation and catch the next ship in a few days.

By about 5:30 pm, Trent finally came home only to see his wife and child just coming in. "Where were you two at all day? Aren't you supposed to be at your parent's place now?"

"Two words…golden lumber…"

"Oh. Everybody got mad at you, huh?"

"Yeah! Gotz's stupid butt shoulda told me."

"Well now, it can't be his fault. Everyone shouldn't be so jealous. After all, you did need it so you wouldn't have to replace anymore rotting lumber."

"Yeah. Stupid villagers…I should just keep it out there, but me and Kira had to get all of it up."

"We can build a fence inside mommy." pointed out her daughter.

"I guess, but it wouldn't be the same. Thank you, dear." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Go do mommy a favor and hop in the tub okay?"

"Yes mommy!" Kira ran off to the bathroom.

"Still…those asshole shouldn't have been able to have seen it. Nobody comes here but us, Zack, and the mayor. It 's no fair. Do you think he'll give me a refund?"

"I doubt it."

"DAMN IT!"


End file.
